bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Welcome Welcome to Aberoth! Thank you for taking the time to play the game and experience everything it has to offer. You can use the maps on this page to find your way around. If you get lost, don't hesitate to talk to other players you encounter along the way. Many of them can be very helpful! Orcish Prison When you start the game, you'll find yourself locked in a prison, guarded by a sleeping orc. Escaping isn't hard at all. Newbie Field Congratulations! You escaped! After a long fall to the ground, you'll find yourself in Newbie Field where all of the new players can get started. Take some time to walk around and enjoy the scenery. When you're ready, you can make your way into town. Just follow the dirt path down to the entrance. Meet Inala Inala is likely the first person you'll meet in Aberoth. She is the NPC that will set you up with your first official quest and give you a sense of purpose as you start playing the game. Inala should greet you when you walk up to her. She will congratulate you on your escape and also ask for your help. Press the 'Enter' key to begin typing your response to her. Keep in mind that if other players have her attention, you may have to wait your turn to start a conversation. Go to the Grassy Field If you agree to help Inala, she'll give you a club for protection, which you can click to pick up and equip. She will send you to meet the witch Lysis in order to obtain the life skill. This means you'll need to make your way to the grassy field outside of town. To get there, head for the door directly down and to the right. You'll find yourself in another hallway. Keep heading down and take the first door you see. Go down another hallway, and you'll reach the grassy field. Become a Champion Before moving on much further, you'll need to become a champion. All this means is that you have given yourself a name that others can use to identify you. There are big advantages to becoming a champion, like being able to respawn in the Recovery Room when you die instead of starting over from the beginning. Also, you must be a champion to obtain skills, which you'll need to advance in the game. To become a champion, you must first have 1 gold coins, which you can collect by killing the bees, bats, and rabbits around you. When you have the necessary coinage, enter the command champion. You will be prompted to enter the name you want to give your champion. Follow all of the instructions to complete the process. Meet Lysis Lysis lives in a hut at the southeast corner of the grassy field. You can reach it by heading directly south from the town exit. Remember, your goal at this point is to talk to Lysis and obtain the life skill. However, this will cost you a little coin. To save yourself time, collect 3 gold before entering the hut. As with Inala, you may need to wait your turn to start a conversation with Lysis if there are other players who have her attention. Answer all of Lysis' questions with the adequate amount of gold and you'll obtain the life skill, which allows you to increase your maximum hit points as you gain experience. Return to Inala You've just completed your first quest, so head back to Inala and tell her about your success. Type the command quest to turn in your quest. She will thank you and give you your reward. To start your next quest, type the command quest again. Continuing Quests From here, continue Inala's quests to increase your experience and explore the world of Aberoth. The quests are meant to guide you so that the challenge is comparable to your current skill level. If you feel a particular quest is too hard, try asking other players for help. Equipping Weapons When you clicked the club that Inala dropped, it was automatically equipped as a primary weapon in your main hand. If you were to click another weapon on the ground while holding your club, it would be equipped as your offhand weapon. Supposing you wanted to switch these weapons, you would first need to right-click (or shift-left-click) the weapons in your hands to drop them both, then click the weapon you want as your primary weapon to equip it in your main hand. After that, click the remaining weapon to equip it as your offhand weapon. It's best to equip the weapon with the highest attack rating in your main hand. When in doubt, check your Attack stats.The first number is the attack rating of your primary weapon, and the second number (in parentheses) is the attack rating of your offhand weapon: Word of advice: You should always be cautious when dropping weapons in public areas. It's pretty easy for other players to steal your items when they're on the ground. Common Commands skills View your current skills. quests View your current quests. who Ask Tavelor (in the tavern) who is currently online or ask Gomald (in the bank) who is in their vault. unfriendly Change your status to unfriendly, which will allow you to attack other players. This will make you vulnerable to attack from any friendly players as well. You must have a life skill of 5 in order to go unfriendly. Attacking others will make you wanted and unable to go friendly again for a period of time. friendly Change your status back to friendly. Additional Help Check out these links for more information: *Items *Skills *Regions *NPCs *Status Effects *Guides *Membership Rewards Category:Guides